The present invention relates to a system and method for mutually securing together a header, a joist and a base, and to a blank for forming a bracket and a bracket for use in such system and method. More particularly, the blank is a flat sheet of metal which can be formed into a one-piece bracket; the bracket is a web stiffener, a fastening device and an aligning device; and the system and method relate to a floor system having a header, multiple joists and multiple brackets where the brackets stiffen the webs of C-shaped or Z-shaped metal headers and joists, mutually securing the header, the joist and the base and positioning the header with respect to the base.
In the construction field it is known to construct a support system for a floor or roof or other generally planar surface by abutting a plurality of joists to a header and supporting the joists and header on a base. The plural joists are generally parallel so to form a structure over which a horizontal surface (e.g. plywood, sheet metal, etc.) can be laid to thereby form a platform for use as a floor or roof or otherwise. A problem with such support systems is that they may be subject to lifting forces, such as wind, which tend to lift the header and joist from the base or the joist from the header.
It is common for the joists and header to be wood, e.g., 2".times.8" or 2".times.12". However, the joists and/or the header in these support systems are increasingly comprised of light gauge steel due to the rising cost and declining quality of wood. Such steel members are generally C-shaped or Z-shaped whereby each joist and header has a vertical web and horizontal upper and lower surfaces extending laterally from the web. While providing economic advantages, such C-shaped and Z-shaped metal joists and headers do not have the rigidity of wood and thus present unique problems for support systems when used therein.
One problem with these support systems is that the light gauge webs of the metal joists and headers tend to cripple or bend under load conditions. Such joists and headers also tend to twist and roll from side to side under load.
Another problem with constructing such support systems is the accurate positioning of the header with respect to the base.
Currently, these problems are solved by using one device to stiffen the web of the joist and the header, a second device to fasten the header to the base and a third device to fasten the joist to the base. On occasion, a fourth device is used to determine the appropriate distance from one lateral edge of the base to the header, thereby positioning the entire system.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to solve the above mentioned problems and to provide a novel one-piece bracket for mutually securing at least two of a header, a joist and a base.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel one-piece bracket which stiffens the web of the joist and the header to thereby prevent web crippling and joist roll.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel one-piece bracket for quickly and accurately positioning a header with respect to a base.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel one-piece bracket for quickly and accurately securing a joist to a base.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel system for supporting a generally planar surface.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel one-piece bracket for anchoring a planar system against uplift from winds.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel blank which can be formed into a bracket for mutually securing two or more of a header, a joist and a base.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of mutually securing one or more of a metal header, metal joist and a base.
These and many other objects and advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims and the following detailed description of preferred embodiments when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.